There are systems that encrypt information (hereafter referred to as content) such as music and send it to the information processing apparatus of the users who have made a required agreement, so that the users can decrypt and use the content on their information processing apparatus.
If a user possesses two or more information processing apparatuses that make it possible to use contents, he/she can transfer a content that is provided, and use the content in the information processing apparatus to which the content is transferred.
However, in this case, there has been a problem that the information processing apparatus which is the transfer source does not retain the content so that the user can not use that content in information processing apparatus of transfer source.